Forever Different
by Red-Dawns-and-Green-Leaves
Summary: 17 year old Naiko Nai Akiha and 19 year old Nazashi Matsue left Konoha and joined the Akatsuki.They encounter romance,adventure,and learn a lesson about their life.OCXOC,Other pairing may come later.Rated in case.Written By Foxapple.
1. Fleeing

Forever Different

by Foxapple

This is my 1st story ever! Please read and review!This story is 100 thought of by me,Foxapple!Bwahahahahahaha!!!...Enjoy!

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**y!

Chapter 1:Dawn

Red blood,covering the whole room.Two lifeless body,curtains,walls,the floor,everything had a large amount of blood.Two teenagers,a boy and a girl, sat on a worn oak desk,a pair of steel gray and pink eyes shining. One shifted his wrist to his mouth,licking off some of the blood,clearly savoring the taste of the rich liquid.After a few minutes,the boy turned to look at his accomplice. He nodded his head towards the window,motioning to leave.As they left,the girl placed a scroll on the bed with a message addressed to her Konohan friends. She then carefully stepped out of the window and dissapeared into the pitch black night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two months later,the same two were resting in a forest.Next to them was a bloody lump,the remains of three of the top Konoha hunter ninjas.Apparently, the two had been discovered and forced to assassinate them in order to remain secret.They were very powerful,and due to the two missing ninja's lack of experience the fight left them half injured.One teenager,Nazashi Matsue,a seventeen year old crimson brown haired boy with steel grey eyes,held his hand over a gash on his chest.The other,Naiko Akiha,a strange tangerine haired fifteen year old girl with eyes colored an unnatural looking pink,sat clutching her newly broken leg.Nazashi walked feebly towards the bloody mass.He ran his left hand against the lump,coating his hand in the blood.Then,he raised his hand and began licking the blood,consuming it in a morbid fashion.Nai(she prefers to be called Nai instead of Naiko) was not suprised by this action at all.After all,this was part of Nazashi's bloodline.The Matsue bloodline let the user drink blood which healed wounds,depending on the amount consumed.Already the gash on his chest began to close and heal until it vanished completely.

Nazashi turned his attention towards Nai.He sat down next to her."Nai,can you walk?"Nazashi was worried.They weren't sure where the closest village was, and if Nai couldn't walk it would end in a large dilemma.Fortunately,Nai put on a half smile."I can walk,but I need something to lean on."She removed her weapon, a long bar with feather shaped blades on both sides that could expand and shrink by chakra enhancement.Forcing what little chakra she hade left into it,she extended it to serve as a improvisational walking stick.Nazashi could see that she was in pain and it was difficult to walk.So,he pulled up Nai's arm,allowing her to move easier.They both had a light blush on their faces,embarassed by their position.They looked away,followed by an awkward silence."We should get going.Maybe there's a village nearby." Nai nodded,and they proceeded to moving through the forest.

"Of all the villages,why Amegakure?!"Nazashi groaned,for the Ame was known for its lack of medical care centers.As they traveled around,they passed a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.The two recognized it as an akatsuki cloak,for back in Konoha many tales of the akatsuki were passed around.Nazashi knew what he was about to do was highly doubtable and foolish,but he tried it anyway."Excuse me,can you help us?My friend was injured a few days ago and I need her healed.The man turned around and Nazashi paled as he noticed exactly who he had disturbed-Pein,the leader of the akatsuki.Nazashi was very frightened."Meep..."Pein smiled."Of course we can help you two,but you do know who we are,don't you?"They nodded.Pein smiled.

He led them to a large building in the middle of the city.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you very much,Leader-sama."Pein's eyes widened slightly.'Leader-sama?He seems very respectful.Wierd teenagers these days...'Pein led them to a white hallway with many rooms.He opened a door labeled "406".Inside was another member,Akasuna no Sasori.In the room were three hospital beds.Sasori turned towards them and smiled."No puppet,Sasori.The girl has a broken leg."Sasori sighed,clearly disapointed.Nazashi helped Nai to one of the beds and sat in a chair next to the bed.Nai seemed uneasy at the puppet comment,but barely showed it.But then Nai nearly fainted when Sasori talked of amputation.In fact,she did.

After 30 minutes,Nai's broken bones had been reattached and back to normal.The two were discussing the akatsuki and the possibility of training with them."I'm not sure if they'll even accept us,Nazashi-kun.We aren't very strong or anything..."Nai was very nervous about Nazashi's idea.Sure,they had helped them,but to join!?'Such an unlikely chance...That's Nazashi for you.'Nazashi looked at her,straight in the eye."Listen,why would they have helped us if they didn't want us to join?Serial killers don't just go around helping teenagers.They saw our slashed headbands,too!I'm pretty convinced about this." Nai sighed."Okay,let's ask..But I'm still a little uneasy about this..."

The door opened and Pein entered again.He was in a basic set of black half netted clothes.He walked over to Sasori,whispering something in his ear.Sasori nodded and left.Nazashi stood up in front of Pein.Nai also stood up.Nazashi bowed and Nai half-bowed."Please,Leader-sama,I want to ask if Nai and I can...well... join the akatsuki."Pein's eyes widened."You want to join the akatsuki?"This time,Nai responded."Yes,sir."Pein considered it.They did seem to have potential,and they may know about the kyuubi and other jinjuriki.But, for every strength there is usually a weakness.'Hmm...Nai seems to have eyes similar to Hidan...in fact,he mentioned something about a sister and brother...'Pein smiled."You may join the akatsuki.You have potential."Nazashi and Nai got up, smiling widely."I'll talk to the others and arrange a meeting and get you two a room.We'll need your indentities though."Nazashi nodded,giving the leader two scrolls with their information written inside.

Pein led them to a large room with two beds on the opposite sides of the room.It was connected to a bathroom and there were 2 desks and bookcases.The walls were painted white with akatsuki clouds on them.There were screens near each bed and closets next to them also.In the middle of the room was a big red rug.There were Tv's and more.Nai squealed and jumped around.Nazashi turned to Pein,baffled by the luxuries."Are we using this room?"Pein laughed."Of course!"He left to tend to other things while Nazashi and Nai settled down.He had handed them copies of a schedule to examine along with a map,so the two made their way to the garden where they met Zetsu.They sat talking with him until 5:00 pm,when they were transported to a room.

They stood in the middle of a circle formed by the akatsuki members.A dim blue glow came from behind them as Pein's voice rang through the dark room.

"Let the meeting begin."


	2. Meetings,Trainings,Gardens

Forever Different

by Foxapple

Chapter 2:Meetings,Trainings,Gardens

"Now,today we disscuss two new members in the akatsuki.There names are Naiko Akiha and Nazashi Matsue.They are former Konohans who are now missing nin."Pein coughed and continued."Their crime was the secret murder of many former teammates and the killing of two of the head hyuuga clan leaders. Now,Naiko and Nazashi,is there any additions you have to say about this?"Nai raised her hand."Um,sir,I prefer to be called Nai instead of my real name when possible." "Very well,Nai." "Also,I thought there were nine akatsukis.why is there only seven present?"Pein sighed,now remembering the reason."One of them is on a one-man mission.He'll be back in maybe a week.The other two are...deceased."Pein chuckled at remembering the artist's constant squabbles about art and the annoying little twit and his orange mask.The leader and the others talked privately for a few minutes before deciding what to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why should we let them join,Leader?" "We've needed new members since Tobi and Deidara died.Don't argue with me,Itachi.They seem capable of the job,and got rid of two of our Konohan enemies.Besides...we can always use them as bait for the kyuubi." "Sigh...yes sir.We really need any help we can get right now."  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You two are accepted with open arms into the akatsuki.Your probation period shall be one month.During this time,you shall train here under most of us.Dinner's in two hours,so until then feel free to do what you want.Training starts tomorrow,so prepare."With that,Pein motioned for the two to be off.They wandered to the study.It was filled with endless scrolls and books,shelves and cases everywhere.Nai picked out a dusty looking book labeled 'Advanced Chakra Control' while Nazashi studied 'The Anatomy and You:Proper Bloodshed'.Nai saw the cover of Nazashi's book and giggled."You sure are a morbid person,Nazashi-kun."Nazashi chuckled lightly in response.

Dinner turned out to be wild duck,caught from a nearby lake.Suprisingly,the meat tasted very strong to Nai and Nazashi.As if to answer their question,Zetsu answered,"The duck on the nearby river are more strong because they eat different foods from other ducks..."After dinner,they gathered to watch a movie while eating ice cream."...why are we watching this?This is such a pathetic movie...reminds me of Sasuke..."Nai turned her head sleepily from her spot left of Nazashi,right of Itachi."You knew Sasuke?"Itachi laughed a cruel laugh."Of course,he's my brother.I was the Uchiha massacreer."When Itachi felt Nai go silent,he looked down to see Nai and Nazashi asleep."...Am I that boring?" "Yes." "...Sasori,stfu."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Whaa?..."Nai woke up in her bed at 7:00.Nazashi was still aslep,so Nai decided to have a little fun.She got dressed in her jade kimono top,with pink trim.she wore a pair of grass green pants.Over them she wore a emerald skirt with pink trimming.Her shoes were a simple pair of black sandals.She went to the bathroom,filled her hand with water,and splashed Nazashi with it."OMGSAVEMEWHATSGOINGONTACOS!"He realized what had happened and glared at Nai, who was laughing hysterically."C'mon,Nazashi,breakfast is in 30 minutes,wake up!"Nazashi sighed."Some days,I just can't stand you,Nai..."Nazashi got up and picked up a set of clothes nearby.He always wore a black jacket with a slight neckband.It had a few thick white stripes on the front and one on each sleeve.His pants were similar to them,and his black slashed headband hung under his bangs in a casual way.He wore black army boots with white straps.

After breakfast,the two were commanded to meet Itachi in the training room."Your warm-up is 50 laps around this room in weighted suits.You shall start at 75 pounds.Wear it every day for the next 3 weeks.When you're done,we'll work on your skills by one-on-one combat."Nai gaped and Nazashi's eyes bulged.They'd worn weighted suits before,but not that much!Itachi handed them the suits,which were standard only with weight pouches.After they put them on,they began running.Nai was clearly nervous,as her eyes seemed dull and she didn't talk as always.After an hour,they were done."That was harder than I'd figured it'd be." Itachi allowed them an hour break before continuing.

Before in Konoha he was on a defensive team.He winced at remembering this.'Such pain from that village...'He shuddered at his memories of his childhood.

Nazashi and Nai weren't born in Konoha.They were found at young ages and brought back by force.Nazashi was found at age 8 unconcious in the cold Hidden Snow.Nai was one of two found in the Kusagakure after a major war between the grass and cloud had occured.She knew the other very well,but never talked about him.She managed to change the subject or avoid it,so after a year Nazashi had given up.Nazashi smiled faintly at remembering meeting Nai. The two had been assigned onto the same genin team(third member was killed in Chunin exams).Back then,Nazashi had been careless and smiled often.Nai was also the same.But as the years continued,Nazashi and Nai went through many changes.He had gone on haunting missions that changed the way he saw Konoha.Nai also went on them,but changed little.Her views of Konoha changed,but her personality remained almost unchanged.'Sweet,bubbly,a good fighter, Nai's hardly changed.'

"Nazashi,you're first.Any weapons you have and bloodlines are allowed.I won't kill you,but I won't go easy either."Nazashi smiled.Just what he loved,training. He carried no weapon except a set of tags and shuriken.Nazashi's skills were impressive for dealing with such small weapons,and he changed his strategies all the time.He smiled and bowed.Then,the chaos resumed.

"Katon:Fireball Jutsu!"Itachi blew,covering the floor in fire.He attached strings of kunai,each with a burning explosive tag attached.About forty of them erupted, gray smoke and dust everywhere.But,Nazashi was alive,prottected by a shield of water."Yukiton:Hidden Ice Jutsu!"The water put out the fires and seeped into the floor.For a moment,nothing happened.suddenly,a giant icicle erupted from the ground,missing Itachi by a mere hair.Nazashi swung his up in different directions.Every time he moved his hand,another icicle protruded from the concrete ground.It scratched Itachi's shoulder,leaving a small puddle.Itachi swung forth and kicked Nazashi in the face,then punched him in the stomach.He was sent back into a wall,as Itachi pulled a shuriken out and cut a wound across Nazashi's chest.Nazashi coughed up blood,but stood up.But,instead of attacking,he ran towards where Itachi had previously stood.He knelt by the blood puddle and grinned.He traced his fingers in it,thick crimson on them.He licked the blood,as if he were a cat cleaning its fur.

"What the...?"As soon as Nazashi ate the blood,the gash on his chest began healing.His eyes turned snow white,with strange marks in it.The marks twisted until they became pitch black,forming a rare bloodline's form- the shirome.'How does he...he must have survived the plague somehow...'Nazashi raced forward,an intense aurora surrounding the two fighters."Dragon Water:Secret Lake jutsu!"Two towering dragons made of water attacked Itachi,forcing him to jump around to avoid them.With each step the dragons took,water splashed onto the floor until it was starting to flood.Nazashi coughed.Itachi swam up from the water."I'm out of chakra,Itachi-sensei."Itachi climbed up onto a ledge in the wall."I'm 10 wasted.Not bad,you have great chances.Nai,you shall be tested tomorrow.Dissmissed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nai ventured out to the gardens with Nazashi.Nai loved to smell fresh lavendar,which grew messily around a crumbling wall in the middle of the Akatsuki's garden."It was from an old room that was blown apart.Deidara was experimenting again...idiot died a year ago."Nai carried a pair of clippers and began trimming the overgrown flowers.Nai had always loved gardening since she was young.But,when she was gardening was the time she thought back the most.An awkward silence followed,before Nai spoke in a soft voice."Ne,Nazashi-kun,do you have any regrets from back in Konoha?"Nazashi was taken back by the question."Come to think of it,there are some.But my biggest is a letting them use me as a weapon,a mere tool,forgetting I was human.Sitting there,guarding the fools who never guarded me.I regret never telling them to stop.I regret them experimenting with my summoning mark.She was only a little girl,maybe 7 years old,and they used her to try and clone my mark.SHE ALMOST DIED!DIED!"Nazashi fumed,remembering those moments.

**flashback**

"Mommy,what are they doing?Why's that guy in the middle of those wierd marks?"The little girl's mother said nothing,but led her to another area in the large sealing.The word 'sacrifice' was written in black ink."Don't worry,the nice men are going to make you super strong so you can be a strong shinobi."Nazashi looked up from his spot in the middle of the word 'portal'.'Sacrifice?Portal?What are they doing!?That's only a little girl!'

Several anbu activated the seal,immeaditely sending burning,firey,pain to the two.Nazashi's eyes faded to snow white,like in his shirome.The large mark on his back,consisting of Jashin's symbol and many complicated marks burned white.The middle glowed purple."Mark with cloning process."A second seal was activated,causing pain again.Nazashi dropped to his knees,his body aching,when he became aware of the little girl's pain.She was in tears,screaming again and again."MOMMY,IT HURTS!MAKE THEM STOP!!"His mark made a copy,which hovered towards the girl's back."Continue cloning process.Increase chakra amounts."Nazashi couldn't take it anymore.He did several shaky handseals."Secret Jutsu:Emergency Drain."Nazashi felt very weak suddenly,but the pain stopped.

When he woke up,Nazashi was in a hospital bed.The little girl was also there,only in worse conditions.For three weeks,Nazashi couldn't move,and when he could,he quit the experiments and was attacked by an angry council member who put two light scars on his face and chest.,met up with Nai,and killed the two hyuuga leaders who suggested the process.

**flashback end**

"Wow Nazashi...I'm sorry that happened..."An awkward silence followed,causing them to blush lightly before CRASH!The two teenagers whirled around.Zetsu ran in,an urgent expression covering his face."Leader has an important message for you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yay a cliffhanger!Please feel free to review or suggest anything.I know it's not very detailed or related to Konoha,but that'll be up in maybe 2 chapters.Any ideas or criticism is appreciated.

Secret Jutsu:Emergency Drain is part of the now almost extinct Matsue clan.Drains chakra being used to perform summoning or jutsu,which cancels the jutsu.(Nazashi used to try and stop the cloning jutsu.)

Matsue Clan:A clan killed of by the plague except Nazashi.Has natural ability to consume others blood,letting the clan member heal their wounds depending on amount of blood consumed.Doesn't work on poison.Shirome is also part of it.

Shirome:Enables you access to all forbidden ice/water jutsu.Lets you see any enemies and their element type in a 5 mile radius.Doubles agility.


	3. Brothers and Memories

Forever Different

Chapter 3:Brothers and Memories

Once again,the two were in the dark eerie meeting room.The two quickly bowed before asking of the situation."The member of our organization that was on a mission finished early.However,he's being tracked by hunting ANBU.Nazashi,I need you to locate his area and Nai,get Itachi.Zetsu,hurry to the scene and delay their travel after Nazashi finds them.Now go!"Within a mere minute,he'd found his location.As Itachi and Zetsu went to the area,they spotted the fight and killed and got rid of the hunters.Now,the whole group was in the dark room once again as they were introduced.

"Today,as you know,our missing member returned from his mission early.He was never introduced to our latest members,so please let me introduce Nai and Nazashi to him."As leader finished the sentence,a young man wearing the akatsuki cloak stepped into the light.On his back was strapped a giant scythe with three blades.Platinum hair was streaked back in way that reminded Nazashi of oil.Nai's eyes widened along with the new members when they realized a strange similarity in between them-their eyes were both the same shade pink."N-Nai-chan?"The member stuttered,fully aware of who she was now."Hidan nii-san!"Nai ran up and glomped Hidan dead on."Holy shit I thought I'd never see you again!Thank jashin that you're alive!"Coughing in the background interrupted the two siblings as Leader demanded and explanation.

"Basically,we both come from the Hidden grass.But during those big wars and shit,we were seperated from each other.I ended up finding leader in Ame and Nai was found in Konoha along with Na-"before Hidan could finish,Nai's fists pounded against the marble table,leaving a small crack on the black and white stone.A tear was spilling from her eye and her voice quivered."Don't talk about him.I never want to remember.So shut the hell up,Hidan-niisan."She got up from her crossed position and left the room,leaving the akatsuki to wonder."Hidan,tell me what she's talking about."Pein's eyes narrowed,immediately suspicious of exactly who the hell he had been talking about.Hidan shrugged,also suprised by Nai's sudden behavior."Beats me,I was only talking about our older brother who was with her when she was found-Nabi."

Nazashi walked through the hallways,sipping on a cup of coffee. Since childhood,he'd stolen these from his roommates and drank inhuman amounts of it every day.'Who was Hidan talking about?I didn't even know Nai had siblings...that name...sounds familiar in a vague way...'He tossed aside the thought and concentrated on not getting lost in the akatsuki's long hallways.The base was in an island on the middle of a large lake,surrounded by storms and hurricanes thrashing around the water.The hallways turned and twisted and had secret rooms located everywhere.He approached Nai and his shared room and unlocked the door.He noticed Nai quietly lying down on her bed and walked over to her after setting down his coffee.

"Nazashi,not now."Nazashi sighed at his arrogant friend."Nai,who was Hidan talking about a while ago?" "I don't want to talk about it.He's just a person I knew."Her eyes widened as Nazashi jerked her forcefully up."You're lying.Tell me who the hell Nabiake is now!"CRACK!Nai punched his face,knuckles and jaw colliding and making a gut wrenching crack.Nazashi stumbled back,pissed at the taste of blood in his mouth."Damnit Nazashi!LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN I SAY SO!!"She took another aim and hit his shoulder,another crack ringing in the air."Just tell me who he his instead of punching me!"His eyes narrowed,expecting a fight."Who was he,Nai?Just tell me and I'll go!"Nazashi raised his arms,prepared to block Nai's hits.Nai frowned.She sat on her bed and let Nazashi sit too."He was...my other brother."

"Nabi was my brother that was with me when we were attacked during the wars.When we stumbled across Konoha and lived there,he took care of me.He was my closest brother along with Hidan.His hair was like Hidan's,only less slicked back.His bangs were orange like mine,but the rest was silver like Hidan.He was older than Hidan by two years and six for me."Her eyes dulled sadly as she paused for breath."What happened to him,Nai?Why'd I never meet him?"Nazashi wondered how he'd never met them before,even when he knew her for years."He only was with me for two years.When I was nine and I met you,he was already dead.He was killed by ANBU who accused him of crime.They found the real criminal a month later."Tears spilled from her eyes.Nazashi comfortingly wrapped his arms around her,letting her cry into his clothes until she fell asleep in a few minutes.

'Nabi...hn?where am I?Wasn't someone holding me just now?'Nai got up,stretching.'Oh yeah...I was talking to Nazashi about Nabi...wait...I have a fight with Itachi today!I'd better eat.'She walked to the dining room,where everbody except Hidan was."Hi everybody.Where's Hidan?"The members shifted uncomfortably."He's...doing his morning rituals...don't ask it takes a while."..."Okay...weird."She ate quickly and went out to the yard and waited for Itachi and Nazashi.

"Begin!"Nai immediately jumped into the air,hanging onto the walls to try to predict any movements.'He won't use the mangekyou probably if he's only testing.His eyes are gonna go blind if he keeps on using them like I've heard.'She withdrew a scroll from her kimono like top and bit her thumb to withdraw blood to activate the scroll's seal.Out came a long metal pole with two feather like blades on both ends in a scythe way."My specialty scythe-built like a metal feather."Itach used a fireball jutsu,covering the area underneath her with flames.'Um...shoot.I should've thought of that...oh well.I'll improvise!'

"Doton:Mountain Formation!" The ground rose to form a small mountain,10 feet tall.Before anything else,she jumped on top and prepared another jutsu."Doton: Landslide."The mountain crumbled down,sweeping up Itachi.He pulled out,kunai in hand.Nai withdrew her scythe.They clashed together,metal clanks echoing through the air.Nazashi,who watched from a balcony talked with Pein."She's fast,almost as much as you with your shirome."Nazashi shook his head,disagreeingly."Even with 75 pound weights,she's fast.Without my shirome,she always is faster and lighter.Quickly kill and run off-a sttyle fit for ambush assassinations."

After around 10 minutes,Itachi began to have the upper hand.He cornered Nai and used a doton and suiton to keep her stuck in place.'Well,crap.I'll try this.'She gathered up more hand-seals to preform another jutsu."Katon:Flame jutsu!"She aimed for their feet,drying and cracking the mud and fending off Itachi."Good.Not bad,you have potential too.Very fast-footed,aren't we?You pass."Nai smiled and relaxed from her stiff position."Thank you,sir."Leader then came down to congratulate the two."Now go study in the library.Take a nap if you want.


	4. Training

Forever Different-Chapter 4

Training

The rest of the story (or most of it) shall be in the POV of Nai.Enjoy and sory for slow updates P

This is around the end of probation,maybe a few days before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt contact between my face and the ground again.Blood loosely dripped from my shoulder.I carelessly bandaged it,and got back up.My oponent,Asagao Haruno stood,not as damaged but still hit.'Damn...'Since the passing exams,different team specialists like Asagao had trained me and Nazashi.She was Sakuras older sister,her hair twice as light as Sakura's.She was a taijutsu expert,but was catching up.I blocked most of her kicks and spun her back by a few feet.I picked her up and threw her for another few.She hit my face back,and I thought I heard my jaw crunch.We both stood,panting for breath."Not bad for a new one...you are good with last minute moves I must say.Kitsune,that is all for now."Everyone keeps calling me Kitsune now,because of my orange hair I guess and sneaky fighting style.

In the clinic room,I met up with Nazashi-kun while having Sasori fix my jaw."How did Itachi go on you,Nazashi-kun?"Nazashi came in with cuts too,and half smiled.

"He beat the living shit out of me and kicked my ass up a tree."I giggled,while Sasori snapped at me to stay still.

"That's a bit less than usual.Normally,he'd grind you into the dirt."Just then,Sasori motioned that my jaw was fixed and for me to get out.So,I got up and headed outside into the sun.

"Nyorn"I sat in the clear sunshine with the most moronic expression ever smelted into my face.After training with Asagao-sempai,we took a quick lunch break before switching teachers.Sometimes we watched Pein-sama and Konan.I think they plan on marriage or something,they're always so sweet to each other. Nazashi sat under a tree,taking a nap.I suddenly felt a light flush on my face.'He's so cute when he's asleep...so peaceful and calm...grawr,what am I thinking? A shinobi must never show personal attachment to their companions...,'but even as I thought it I just couldn't resist leaning next to him,my head lightly touching his shoulder.'No...attachment to..team mates...'

"Oy.Wake up,now."I woke up to a sandal smooshing my cheek,belonging to our next teacher Sasori.He looked irritated with us,and he should have been.It turns out we slept in for fifteen minutes of his class time!"I'll let you go off the hook this time but next time,you get to be another of my puppets.Now stop cuddling and get the fuck up."Somehow,in fifteen minutes Nazashi had wrapped his arms around me and I'd leaned in more.We got up embarrassed and started to practice the use of chakra strings.

"The use of chakra strings is to control objects.It mainly came from puppetry and evolved to be able to control humans and some items.In my case,I use it for my art.For you two,use it to operate objects in mission situations and such.Now move out!You need to learn a lot before the move."I was confused at this,but ignored it and tried to focus on the strings.But,even though I looked concentrated,I felt confused about the whole 'move' thing.'Move...are we splitting up?Is this a big mission?...I'll ask Sir Leader later.'I suddenly felt something metal slice into my leg and I looked up.Sasori was glaring at me impatiently."I told you to go back to your room 5 minutes ago!Nai,go!"My face flushed and I hastily picked up my bag to head for the baths.


	5. Escape and Reflections

Forever Different:Chapter 5

Escape

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The water felt really warm as I stepped in.My lips let out a sigh and I just leaned back to try and think clearly.'I wonder when the move is...I'll ask after I get out. I washed my hair and skin.I stopped when I saw my ankle.It reminded me of a conversation with Hidan an hour ago...my head began to drift away into thoughts...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hidan,why is there a tattoo on your ankle that looks like a black band?'Hidan pulled up his foot and stared at it before speaking.

'It's a way to show who's in the akatsuki.It defines if you're of a high order or not.The akatsuki is widely distributed across three different shinobi nations.We're the top order,and we must move into a different nation every few years so we aren't caught.This year,we're going to move to the second nation,into the satogakure village.We've taken over there completely,and the weather is very sunny.You'll like it there.You'll be getting this band after maybe a year of service,but we need to teach you a jutsu to conceal it in dangerous areas.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My mind felt sort of cleared,so I got up to leave.I dried myself in a towel and got up to leave.I dressed into my regular clothes before Zetsu barged into the room. He semed very panicked and agitated."Nai,gather all of your belongings now!The ANBU of Konoha have detected our presence.They'll be here in a day or so so hurry!" He sighed and tilted his head to hit it on the wall. " The move is having to start pretty faster than normal.Make sure to use a jutsu to change your appearance." I quickly packed all of my belongings in my backpack,except for three photos in frames.The first one showed Nabi,Hidan, and me all from when we were young.The next,was of Nabi,smiling and sitting next to me.The last was of Nazashi,our former teammate,and me from when we first met.I just plopped them in and exited the room.

We all met up at the hidden exit of the lair.Using jutsu,I concealed my identity along with Nazashi,Itachi and Kisame.But since nobody knew who the others were,they went with a simpler concealment jutsu.My hair was a deep purple and down to my hips.I wore a blue jacket and standard akatsuki pants.My eyes turned blue,and it was complete.Nazashi had slightly spiky hair that was grey and green clothes,with eyes that were amber yellow.

Hidan suddenly spoke up,in a unusual serious voice. "We best be continuing.Jashin-sama will forgive me for these missed kills.I have my companions to think of." I heard a light chuckle from Kakuzu and Sasori,who i raised an eyebrow at as we started to jump through the trees.

"Hidan,is not on very good terms with us.He has an extreme disliike towards our beliefs,especially since he supported Deidara's theory of fleeting art. He's never talked to us to the point of trust,especially when we found him;" Sasori spoke up from then." He used to have somewhat of a uneasyness around most people, probably from the war and his escape.It must've been traumatizing to be in the middle of a battlefield and watch people fight and kill.But, he gradually began to sink into this behavior,and gained small friendship ties with Kakuzu,then Deidara,and a few with me...and because in his religion you start killing yourself after a year of service there."

I looked at my brother,his white-platinum hair flowing out from all the running.All was peaceful until...

"Shut the hell up,Kakuzu.At least I didn't get my damned hair stuck in the vaccum cleaner and scream like hell!And at least i didn't get scratched up by a CAT,Sasori." Sasori growled angrily,mumbling about how hidan owned an evil cat in the Sato."Chiru the evil cat...damn thing scratched my face apart last time we were there..." I couldn't help to laugh out,before Leader told us all to 'shut up'.

--

After 2 days of nonstop sprinting,we arrived at a village on the seaside.There was a indiscrete ship there,almost broken down in a way.We'd arrived at dawn,everything was closed and the only alive person out was a us,in our black cloaks with crimson clouds.Leader rushed us all into the ship,Konan's hand in his as we set of.Unfortunately,the boat was driven by chakra so we all had to store a lot of chakra into the odd devices that powered it across the ocean.I stared at the sunset from the dock,when Nazashi sat right next to me.We were still in our transformation,but i swear I saw steel gray traces in his eyes as they reflected the sun's colors.

"The sun's really beautiful right now..."I gazed at it openmindedly and took in the rich colors that emitted onto the blue sky."You're like the sun,Nai...always cheery and dependent." ' What!?'My cheeks flushed a deep red,which showed very noticably on my skin,as light as Hidan's.'What the...Why'd he suddenly say that?!Come to think of it...these kinds of things have been happening a lot,are we falling for each other?...' But it felt normal.I could still see some of the stars and I pointed to them.

"Nazashi is like the stars to me...shining through the darkness.You're especially the north one." It was his turn to blush.His hair turned even darker than his crimson-brown hair,which reminded me of drying blood for a reason." How so, Nai?Last time I checked,I wasn't always pointing north." I laughed at that,and resumed staring at the sky."You've always protected me,and guide me too...you just seem like that star."I turned to face him,and he did the same.I held out a pinky,which he took in his."Sun and star,we'll still stick together.We're the closest friends we have."He just smiled,eyes staring right at mine,steel grey orbs reflecting my pink eyes.


End file.
